


Endings With Michael

by mthevlamister



Series: Everything about you is so beautiful [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, First is happy, Fluff and Angst, Fun, I ask you to read both and tell which you prefer, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Last two, M/M, So two endings for both, Then the rest were like 'ah yes make him S U F F E R', Two Chapters, like the first half of you were all like 'oh no don't do it!', one happy, one sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "It's n-nervous energy. Um, I was planning on doing this after the movie, but Michael I have a question." Jeremy stumbled over his words; it was days like these that he needed his SQUIP's help. "Do you actually love me?"Or:Happy Ending (for one chapter).





	1. Happy Ending

"How was therapy?"

"It was alright. How's the term paper coming baby?" 

"I hate class." 

"Sucks to be you, I'm a famous author." 

"I hate you." 

Jeremy and Michael, one an author, the other in their last year of college. They were still together, living in a small apartment and with a pet bird. The bird was on Michael's shoulder, watching as its owner type. "Baby you don't mean that, after all I do for you? I clean the house, I wash the clothes, I shop--" 

"Yes, yes. Now come here and pet Meremy, he's nipping my ear." Michael patted the bird's head, glancing up. "I can't believe we named him Meremy. I hate everything right now, everything. Take your damn son." 

"Shh, no cursing in front of kids." Jeremy scooped up the bird, nuzzling it to his forehead. It nipped his eyebrow, making Jeremy pull it away and grab bird feeder. "I ran into Rich. He found a new girlfriend, isn't that something?"

"How is Richard doing without Jake?" 

"He is quite happy with his new girlfriend, but they keep in touch surprisingly. I'd love to see everyone again, wouldn't you my darling Michael?" 

"No." 

"Michael!" Michael snickered, continuing to type his paper. Jeremy grumbled something about them all being friends before sitting next to him, allowing the bird to hop onto the table. Jeremy leaned his head on Michael's shoulder, watching as the letters turned into words on the screen in front of them. "Wanna watch a scary movie when you're done with this? I'll let you pick!" 

"My life is a horror movie, Jer."

"Michael I am serious." 

"Fine. Let's watch some stupid zombie movie once I'm done, Meremy can watch from his cage." Michael sighed out before going to the beginning of his paper and reading it aloud. Jeremy watched with interest, savoring every word Michael read. Michael happened to have edited Jeremy's stories, the way he read things showed how he felt about the writing itself, so yeah, Jeremy loved watching him read stuff. "Okay, seems alright. Annnnnnnnnnnnnd submit!" 

"Yes! Now come on! Let's watch a terrible zombie movie!" Jeremy tugged Michael's arm, waiting for him to get up. Jeremy went to the cage set up for their lovely bird son (son bird?? Bird son?? Bird) and let him in. Michael watched in amusement as Jeremy jumped over the couch, missed his prefered destination, and fell flat on his face. Michael started laughing, helping his boyfriend up, making Jeremy pout. "Zombie movie!" 

"Okay, what's up? While you love videogames you hate zombie movies. Why are you so excited, especially when it's my choice of the zombie movie?" Michael asked. Jeremy looked down, fumbling with his hands. He put one hand in the pocket of his jacket, trembling. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" 

"It's n-nervous energy. Um, I was planning on doing this after the movie, but Michael I have a question." Jeremy stumbled over his words; it was days like these that he needed his SQUIP's help. "Do you actually love me?" 

"What? Of course! Why wouldn't--are you breaking up with me?" 

"NO! No I'm not! I love you I'm not--" 

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me, Jer." 

"I'm trying to propose shut up--shit." Both of them were silent, trying to figure out what to say. Jeremy's proposal speech was long forgotten, he had one too. Michael was trying not to scream yes at the top of his lungs. It wasn't until Jeremy started crying that Michael realized they had been silent for six minutes. "I-i-it's fine y-you don't have to s-say y-y-yes." 

"No! Jer I want to marry you! I was trying to control my excitement! Please don't cry, oh god I'm the worst fiance ever." Michael pulled Jeremy close, kissing his head. He slipped the ring onto his own finger. "See Jeremy? We're going to get married. I'm going to become Michael Mell-Heere, because it would be so much fun to say and also I would have the most lovely husband in all the world. Please stop crying, you're crying more." 

"Tears o-of happiness asshole!" Jeremy weakly punched Michael's shoulder, letting out a broken laugh.

They stayed there, the movie playing silently in the background. Their bird was eating it's food, there were college kids laughing outside. 

There was no where the two would rather be than in each other's arms.


	2. Unhappy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry." 
> 
> Or: 
> 
> Jeremy's suicide.

"How was your day today, Jeremy?" 

Nothing. 

"Mine was great too! L-look, I-I know y-you didn't even like me watching you write in them b-but I'm reading your notebook today." 

Silence. 

"I want t-to know where I went wrong--in helping you." 

A choked sob. 

"Because if I d-did s-some--oh god. . . if I did something right m-maybe I wouldn't be t-talking to your grave." 

Jeremy and Michael, one dead, the other in their last year of college. Michael was still in love with Jeremy, living near his grave and with pictures of the two of them all across his living area. Michael was holding Jeremy's notebooks, the boy killed himself two months prior to this date. Michael came home to see Jeremy on the ground, having overdosed on his own medication. Michael was sure the reason the police showed up was because he screamed loud enough for the world to hear.

"I, uh, wanted t-to remind you I was going to propose that night. I-I wish I still could--maybe your ghost? W-well, buddy, guess what! I won't date anyone! Even though B-Brooke i-is trying to get me to m-move on I won't!" Michael put a flower down on Jeremy's grave, trembling. "Well, l-let's see what you wrote in t-this darn thing."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Michael bought me this, I hate myself I really do. He's downstairs with my dad, pfft. My dad!_

_I guess I'll just write a bit, but as far as writing goes I'm not doing this a lot. I don't need a book I need to die. The SQUIP was right. I'm terrible._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_I'm feeling better, I started with my dad's therapist. I think writing helped me the other day, to just get out feelings even if it wasn't much. I'm new to the writing thing, but_ _I have to._

_For Michael._

_Speaking of Michael he and I are dating which is great but I know he can do so much better than me. Pretty sure if Rich wasn't dating Jake he'd be all over him, I bet he would._

_Michael can find someone better, when the day comes I'll gladly step aside._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_I think I'm getting better! I'm pretty sure I'm getting better! I'm not feeling much but the therapist said meds would help once I get them, as for now things are great because of Michael. He got surgery the other day, god does he look good. Even when he thought he was a she he looked good. How does he do it? Why is he so happy all of the time? I hope it's because of me, but I think it's because he's just happy._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

"Fucking lies. It was because of you Jeremy! All of you!" 

Michael could've sworn he heard a faint 'I'm sorry' from next to him. He turned and found nothing but air, it was messing him up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Okay, started meds today. Nothing is really different, if I'm honest. I just sort of have to wait I guess, I hope._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_It's been two months. Nothing has changed. Michael doesn't want sex, I don't know why it may be me. He said I'm getting better but it's all acting, there is nothing good except him and he may not even love me. He just left with Christine, he's hiding something._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Update: he's asexual. It's not me, that's a relief._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Look Michael, I know you're reading this now. I don't know when it'll be but here's my goodbye note. I guess if I wanted to make you laugh I'd say Heere, but hopefully you're not celebrating because that would suck._

_Michael it's not your fault I'm dead, it's mine. I'm so sorry if I managed, I'm sorry if I didn't. Your life will improve without me, I know it will. You are the light of my life and sadly you're the only light, the rest of the world is dark and I'm scared. I'm so so scared. You're in class, I know you are. I'm taking all my meds, they don't work but it's possible to overdose. I just want you to know I love you more than life itself, but I need to leave. I'm so sorry Michael._

_I love you,_

_-Jeremy._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Michael let out a cry loud enough to wake people five towns over and let his face fall onto the ground. 

He could've sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder, but no one was there. 

There was no one truly left for him.


End file.
